Next Time Can Be Forever
by Aleu The Silver Wolf Demoness
Summary: This is the sequel to Until Next Time but how this story goes is up to you reviewers... so how do you want this story to end?


Hey people I'm gonna start on this...it's gonna be the sequel to "Until Next Time"!!! OMG! Aren't you guys happy I'm finally starting it!?!? Now you guys call all give me reviews on what you think I should make happen in the sequel! So it's all up you reviewers! So review! But enough of me talking right... you just want the damn story! I know how you feel...

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I wish I did..I mean really..who wouldn't want to own Sesshoumaru?! Yeah that's what I'm talking about! lol

**Next Time Can Be Forever**

Chapter 1

Kagome yawned as she sat up in the bed, and looked around smiling. She had been at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle for almost two months, she loved being there, but she also missed her friends. Today her plan was to ask him if she could go and see them, hopefully he'd let her go. Kagome then got out of bed and got ready for breakfast, and she went to the door but right when she turned the corner she ran into Sesshoumaru. "Oops, I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I didn't see you there!" She smiled innocently up at him.

"It is okay, Kagome. Now, are you ready for breakfast?" He raised an eye brow and held his hand out like the gentleman he was raised to be. She nodded and put her hand in his and they walked down the halls but went a different direction and she looked at him confused. "Where are we going?"

"To the balcony, I think it would be nice to eat there today. It is a very beautiful day, also Rin wanted to." He looked at her from the corner of his eye to watch her reaction and saw her smile and say softly, "Awesome!"

Ever since that night about a month ago when Sesshoumaru had kissed her they had gotten closer. They talked about different things and walked in the gardens often. Once in a while they'd take nightly strolls and just enjoy the sky and each other's company.

After they sat down by Rin like every day Kagome decided to speak up and ask her question. "Um... Sesshoumaru. I was wondering, maybe if I could go to see my friends, I haven't seen them in a long time and wish to visit them. I could even take Rin with me so she could see Shippo again." She looked at him with hope and bit her lip hoping he'd say it was okay.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a bit thinking. "I guess you can but we won't leave until around noon it will not take us very long to get there. So I would pack some things and maybe something for Rin since you wish for her to come with us."

Rin hopped up and down with joy and Kagome did the same. Acting as though she was a little child and Sesshoumaru laughed a little in his head at her childness. 'Now it seems I have tow Rins to take care of,' He thought to himself.

After they had finished Kagome and Rin ran to her room to get some things wondering which kimonos they should bring with them, and laughing at some of them they thought would be weird. After they were done they went outside while Rin dragged Kagome around to pick flowers. "Rin likes the orange ones a lot, what ones do mommy like the most?" She asked picking some orange and white flowers. "Well... I like these ones a lot," She said as she picked a light purple flower and showed it to her, "It's called a forget-me-not flower... it means a lot in my time, like red roses mean love when you give them to someone." Rin jumped up and down holding the flower and smiled brightly at her, "Rin will never forget you mommy!" Rin had been calling her that ever since the first day. She thought it was really cute and would have loved to have Rin as a daughter of her own.

Sesshoumaru watched the girls run around in the flowers and heard everything that Kagome had said, smiling to himself he wondered what it was like for his fathering marrying a human. Now he understood his father's choices... a human, is much more of a challenge then anything else. You have to know how to protect what you care for, and he never understood that when he was a child. He turned away to get stuff ready to go and told Kagome and Rin it was time, and he had one thing in his head. 'Would it be that bad to walk in my father's foot steps?'

XxXxXxXxXxX

I know this is a very short chapter but I had to at least get something done... but now it's up to you guys! What do you want to happen? Review and tell me your thoughts and comments! Thank you so much for everything on my other stories I'm so glad mostly everyone liked my stories and I hope to continue writing in the future!

Your Faithful Writer,

Aleu The Silver Wolf Demoness


End file.
